1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for inkjet printing pixels.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes pixels including switching elements, gate lines, is and data lines. Such a display further includes a color filter for displaying a full color image. The color filter may be classified as a photolithography-type or an inkjet printing-type, according to the manufacturing method thereof.
In the inkjet printing-type, a light blocking member, such as a black matrix, or the like, is stacked on an insulation substrate. Openings are formed in the light blocking member corresponding to the pixels, through exposure and development processes, and ink for the color filter is applied into the openings.
The ink is applied using an inkjet head having a plurality of nozzles. Different amounts of ink are discharged from the nozzles. That is, different amounts of ink are applied to different pixels. Stains are formed by differences in the amounts of ink applied to the pixels. Accordingly, the amount of ink applied to each pixel should be adjusted for uniformity, by adjusting the amount of ink discharged from each nozzle.
In the related art, the amounts of ink applied to all pixels are adjusted by comparing each pixel to a reference value. In this case, for a pixel having a wide deviation from a reference value, the amount of discharged ink is frequently corrected. As a result, an inkjet process time increases and the total production time is lengthened.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.